Time of Dying
by Lady Lawliet
Summary: He thought would never see him again, he thought he would never look into the eyes of his life and love again. But Naruto came back for a visit. Implied character death, yaoi. SasuNaru.


Time of Dying

**Title: **Time of Dying

**Chapter Title: **It's Always Raining Nowadays

**Author: **Lady Lawliet

**Rating: **Teen

**Genre: **Angst/ Tragedy

**Warnings: **Character death and yaoi, which means male on male relationship, if that isn't your cup of tea, don't swallow it.

**Disclaimer: **If I did own Naruto and Sasuke, Sasuke would already be buttraping Naruto by now in the series and they are not, therefore I do not own them.

**Summary: **He would never see _him _again, he would never look into the eyes of the person that had been his love and life. Tragic, I know.

I swear to God, I will make this happy in some way, people, before you all kill me for killing… ;O; This is not a songfic; I was just listening to Three Days Grace. The title has almost nothing to do with the story.

**Author's Note**

L.L.: Review, review, review, after you read, m'kay?

C h a p t e r O n e: _It's Always Raining Nowadays…_

Sasuke ran a hand through his jet black locks. He was lying in the grass, not giving a damn if anyone saw him brooding like this. _Hell_, they wouldn't dare look at him, not today.

Naruto had died this morning. That's right, _his _dobe was gone.

It was excruciatingly mocking of God to do such a thing. Sasuke had returned to the village after serving and disposing of Orochimaru, only find out his dobe had been assassinated during an S-Rank mission.

Sasuke gazed up in the sky, contemplating the unlikely chance of using his sharingan hard enough, he wondered if he could see his angel in heaven gazing back down at him.

"I never got around telling you how much I love you, did I, Naruto?" The pale raven questioned.

A raindrop plummeted to the tip of his nose.

He let his black lashes flutter shut as more rainwater fell around him.

He could almost _hear_ Naruto in the stillness. And in that stillness, it was like Naruto was never gone.

'_Hey, Sasuke-teme!' The smiling voice called out. 'Why so blue?' _

His obsidian orbs cracked open to glance at the blonde, but Naruto wasn't there. The gloomy atmosphere retook the air and thin tears escaped the corners of Sasuke's eyes. "Why? Why'd you have to be such an idiot and get yourself killed?"

He closed his eyes again, hoping that the chimera would reappear so he could come clean of his feelings in something a little far from reality.

_The dobe rematerialized once more, wearing the trademark black and orange jumpsuit. _

'_Hey, Sasuke,' Naruto began. 'I was wondering, I'm not alive, am I?' _

"No," Sasuke's long fringes swept over his face as he turned his head in the direction of the voice. He forced himself to keep his eyes shut. "You're not."

_Naruto's fists clenched as he met closed gazes with the damp ground. 'Thought so…' He sighed._

_The blonde walked over to where Sasuke was sprawled out and climbed on top of the boy, straddling him. 'Sasuke, you're the only one that can hear me, right?' _

The pale Uchiha nodded, he could feel Naruto on him, solid and yet not simultaneously.

'_Open your eyes, teme.' The ex. Kyuubi vessel_ (1.)_ wanted nothing more than the Uchiha to see him, even if it's just a glance. _

The raven peeled one coal eye open, immediately seeing Naruto in his original solid state, not translucent like a spirit as he once projected him to be, as if he was _alive_, his eyes grew as wide as plates. "Naruto, I—I can see you?"

"What did I just finish saying, teme?" The boy laughed, trying to lift the older shinobi's morale.

"Naruto, I have something to tell you, that I never got to say while you and I were still comrades…" The raven hesitated, breaking eye contact from Naruto.

Naruto tilted his head in curiosity. The Uchiha had the boy's undivided attention. "What is it, Sasuke?"

An uncharacteristic blush fanned across the raven's cheeks, the arrangement that they were in was starting to get to the avenger. "Never mind."

The golden-haired, sun-kissed boy pouted babyishly, sapphire orbs squinted. "Ah, come on! That's not fair!" He said, crossing his arms. "You can tell me anything! I _am _your best friend, aren't I?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Well, then spit it out already, teme!"

"Well, I—Naruto I care for you, deeply. I never meant to hurt you in that way, I was so consumed by hatred and an extreme lust for power." The ebony haired boy paused. "I never got to see what really mattered to me until he was gone." More rain dripped on his face.

It was Naruto's turn to redden. "I-I didn't know you felt that way."

'Here it comes,' Sasuke told himself. He braced himself for the shouts of revulsion that would come from the hyperactive blonde. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the negative response to come smacking him in the face.

Surprisingly to the Uchiha, he felt soft lips on his own. He began to respond to the kiss, moving his own lips harmoniously to Naruto's. Without breaking the passionate kiss, he sat up and wound his arms around the Naruto's waist and the blonde coiled his arms around his neck.

Thank the gods nobody saw him, or else they would've though he was insane for making out with air.

After a little while, which seemed like a sweet eternity to them, they pulled away from each other. Sasuke leaned forward and rested his forehead on Naruto's.

"I have to go, Sasuke," Naruto muttered reluctantly, tilting his head to look over his shoulder.

"How's heaven?" The raven inquired sadly, he really didn't want him to leave.

"Hell without you." The blonde replied, he knew how clichéd he sounded, but he was telling the truth.

Naruto got up. Bit by bit, he started fading as he walked away into an unseen light, wings sprouted from his shoulders as he did so.

"Bye, Sasuke." He heard Naruto utter before he finally vanished.

Sasuke fell back onto the sodden grass, folding his arms under his head. That was the second kiss he had ever received, both in courtesy of Naruto, one by accident and now, one with intention.

Sasuke sighed, he hoped that one day he would be able to join his dobe. Not anytime soon, he had planned for them to meet _very _soon (2.), but now, seeing Naruto, he knew that Naruto would never want him to live an unfulfilled life.

"I suppose you'll have to wait for me, Naruto."

H.S.: Yes, I cut it off there because I had no idea how to end it. Like it? Hate the OOCness of it all? Well, review and let me know what you think. Flames will be manically laughed at.

(1.) – As stated in the series before, if Naruto dies, Kyuubi dies. So that would make Naruto a has-been vessel, right?

(2.) – Yes, Sasuke was going to attempt suicide. I know, I'm horrible. T0T


End file.
